in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:CITRONtanker/Dig The Vote! (IaLR Edition)
CHALLENGER APPROACHING! But- who is it? Yes, a brand new character will be gracing the IaLR series soon! And the decision of who it is comes down to you. That's right- one more member of The Order of No Quarter will be joining the series, and this vote will determine who will join my roster. There can only be one winner! Lets meet our contestants- Mole Knight The shovel may rule the confines of man-made gardens, but in the wild, the titan of tunneling is the mole! Mole Knight embraces this truth wholeheartedly. With his modified drop-forged armored claws, he mockingly tears through the earth with brute strength! Mole Knight calls the subterranean Lost City his home… an ancient abandoned metropolis. Shovel Knight must pass through the Lost City, but chances are slim he won’t be challenged to see who is truly the master of digging. 'If he was in IaLR: '''Mole Knight is right at home underground, and he could help other villains undermine attacks on the Gang. Mole Knight could cause earthquakes, mess with crops, and in general be a total nuisance. When threatened, his wields firey attacks that will bury all challengers. He could be an archenemy to the Ice Ninjas as well. He hates people who threaten his underground home most of all. Polar Knight ''At home in the cold, Polar Knight guards the stranded ship in the frozen south. Titanic and terrible, he is the strongest and most brutish of the Order of No Quarter. Some time in the past, Shovel Knight and Polar Knight have crossed Shovels before… and if they battle again, Polar Knight doesn’t intend on a second rematch. 'If he was in IaLR: '''Polar Knight would most likely be a grumpy hermit, driving anyone whose company he does not want away. Potentially being among the most powerful members of my roster, should he win, his physical strength will make him a brute force for the Gang to handle. He could also be involved with the Ice Ninjas, just like Mole Knight. Propeller Knight ''Propeller Knight commands the Enchantress’ flying machine with the cocksure attitude of a sky pirate! With his Heli-Helmet, he can zoom short distances with ease. Shovel Knight encounters Propeller Knight on top of the aircraft as it zooms through the sky; earth fights against air in a true battle of elements! 'If he was in IaLR: '''Potentially the goofiest, most carefree of the bunch, Propeller Knight would add an interesting dynamic to my motley crew of villains. He would prefer to use his charm to get out of trouble, but if threatened, would prove to be a formidable foe with his fencing-style combat and his Heli-Helmet, not to mention an airship at his command. Tinker Knight ''Some knights love rushing into the glory of battle, ready to crush the skulls of their enemies! Tinker Knight is not one of those knights. He does his fighting before the battle begins, laboring on diabolical devices that do his work for him. The wrench is the tool of his trade, doubling as an engineering device and a melee weapon. Some are quick to dismiss Tinker Knight’s lethality… usually just before falling victim to one of his mechanical monstrosities! 'If he was in IaLR: '''Easily the least knight-like character of the bunch, Tinker Knight could work as a mechanic for other villains, and maybe even the Gang, should he feel like it. His robots would make him a force, but without them, he would be one of the least threatening villains the Gang would encounter. Nebula could be a rival of his, as both are fond of robotics, and would compete to create the best, and most destructive, devices. Treasure Knight ''Towering over most of the Order of No Quarter, Treasure Knight is a tidal terror. A loner by nature, he rules the ocean as captain of the Iron Whale, a prototype underwater vessel. With his retractable anchor cannon and impermeable diving suit, he is at home on the seafloor, where he spends his days hunting down ancient relics. Just keep your hands off his hard-earned lucre… or you’ll find yourself floating home! 'If he was in IaLR: '''Treasure Knight would be a greedy, but also lonely, wanderer. Due to the Inkling's crippling weakness to water, Treasure Knight could be some kind of bounty hunter, hunting down Jenny, or others, for Galaximus, in exchange for a huge haul. Of course, he would not just hunt Inklings- his cannon and weight would make him a danger against all foes. I can also imagine comical scenarios with Treasure Knight's love for money voiding his own common sense. Black Knight '' As the Yin to Shovel Knight’s Yang, the Black Knight calls nobody master. Clad in obsidian armor, he hounds Shovel Knight to the ends of the Earth, spoiling for a battle. The Black Knight’s skill with the Shovel Blade rivals that of Shovel Knight, or so the Black Knight hopes to prove! While Shovel Knight is confused as to why he has this mysteriously relentless doppelganger, no number of humiliating defeats by Shovel Knight could dampen the Black Knight’s spirit: he will always rise up to fight again! '''If he was in IaLR: '''And finally, we have Shovel Knight's black-clad doppleganger. And unlike the other candidates, Black Knight would not necessarily be evil. He could serve a role as an anti-hero, or as a rival to Shovel Knight and the Gang. Not allied with the Order at all, his only tipping point comes when the Enchantress is in danger. Black Knight is sworn to protect her, but why? How to vote There you have it! These six knights are all deadlocked to join my roster, and only you can decide which one shall make the cut to join my roster! This vote will not be a traditional one- what do I mean? Let me explain. To vote, order your picks from one to six, placing the knights you would like to see higher, and going down as you pick ones you are not so keen on. Idealy, your favorite knight will be at the top, while your least favorite will be a the bottom. Here is an example. #Treasure Knight #Black Knight #Mole Knight #Propeller Knight #Polar Knight #Tinker Knight Of course, you will adjust this to your personal prefferences. Think of your own characters too- how will these characters interact with your roster? Any ideas for stories of episodes you are planning? Things like these are the reason I am making this a vote- the ammount of possibilities this could open are endless, and I want to make this a decision of this whole community. So now, without further ado, it is time to VOTE! Category:Blog posts